In the related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-152587 is known as a technical literature relating to a transmission necessity determination apparatus that determines whether or not to transmit data to a server from a vehicle. In this publication, an information processing system is disclosed, which transmits image data imaged by a vehicle-mounted camera to the server and does not perform the transmission of the image data when another same or similar image data is present in the server.